Caught Between a Rock and a Hard Place
by TechnoWarrior40
Summary: Johnny finds himself falling for another woman even though he still has feelings for his current woman.


Profile:

Name: Lenni Sharp

Gang: Rollers

Personality: Dark sense of humor, sarcastic, keeps to herself, nice sometimes, smart, sneaky, geek.

Looks: medium-length black hair, purple eyes, tan-skin, curvy body

Current outfit: Dark blue tank top with a black vest over it and black jeans with black and white sneakers. (Like the one Shaundi has on in SR2.)

'Ugh, damn my head hurts. How hard did that car hit me?'

Johnny opened his eyes to a blurry vision. The last thing he remembered was a car running him over, probably trying to kill him. It was yellow so it was probably a vice king. He was gonna make sure to hunt that car down the next time he sees it.

But for now, he has to try and figure out where he is. If he didn't find a way out of this place before Aisha calls worrying again. He leaned up from a dark green couch.

"You shouldn't move." A voice yelled from another room.

Johnny looked over to where the voice came from.

"Whatever, who are you to me what to do?" Johnny asked rubbing his forehead.

A girl poked her head through the door to make sure Johnny was still on the couch.

"Where the fuck am I?" Johnny asked.

"Your at my house, you got hit by a car. They left you for dead in a ditch. You would've probably died if I didn't stroll along." The girl said sitting on the arm of the couch.

"My fucking hero." Johnny said.

The girl scoffed and held out her hand.

"My name's Lenni." She was expected a shake. "Your suppose to shake you know."

"I'm cool." Johnny said.

Lenni scoffed and stood up. She walked to her bathroom to get some stuff.

This was probably the longest Johnny ever stayed quiet.

"Your head hurts, right?"

"Yeah."

Lenni came back in holding a pill and a glass of water. Johnny took it.

"What? You want me alive and well to kill me?" Johnny asked.

"Mr. Gat if I wanted you dead I would have left you in that ditch." Lenni replied.

"So then why did you save me?"

"I liked your hair." She replied with a smile.

Aisha paced back and forth in her living room waiting for Johnny to call. Her best friend, Sasha, was on the couch skimming through a magazine.

"Why hasn't he called yet?" Aisha asked Sasha as if she knew.

"Knowing Johnny, he's probably off killing people." Sasha replied.

Aisha plopped down on the couch next to Sasha and folding her arms. Johnny always called to tell her he was alright.

"Maybe I should call him to make sure he is ok." Aisha said picking up her phone.

"Aisha, chill out. I'm sure he's ok." Sasha told her.

Aisha smiled and nodded. That smile soon faded away. Aisha stood up furious.

"What if he's with another woman."

Sasha sat there for a second to think.

"Maybe you should call him."

"How's your head feeling now?" Lenni asked Johnny.

He had passed out from the headache medicine Lenni gave him earlier.

"It's ok." He replied.

"You feel like you can walk?"

"Yep."

"Good, because I'm driving you home." Lenni said.

"Nah, I'm good." Johnny struggled to get up but failed.

"You sure?" Lenni said smiling

Lenni's phone started ringing. One of Aisha's songs came on. When she looked at her phone to see who it was. Her smile quickly faded. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Lenni said answering her phone. "Well, I'm not going to be home. I'm going to be dropping a friend off. It will be a while, my friend lives across town."

Lenni then hung up the phone and grabbed her keys.

"So..where do you live?" Lenni asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Johnny asked.

Lenni was starting to get a little pissed off.

"Look, I'm trying to be as friendly as I can to you." Lenni said. "I could always shoot your dick off and throw you back into that ditch I found you in."

"Is that a threat?" Johnny said walking up to Lenni.

"If you don't praise me as your fucking hero for saving your life it will be."

"I didn't need you, a goddamn car hit me. Big deal."

"Do you even know what would have happened if it wasn't me who found you? Could've been anyone."

Johnny, knowing that Lenni was right, stood there in silence. Lenni smiled victorious and started walking to her car. Johnny walking behind her.

Lenni pulled up to Aisha's house. She was kinda surprised.

"You live here?" Lenni asked.

"Yeah, what?"

"Are you sure this is your place? Doesn't really seem like your place. You don't really seem like the fancy house kind of person. You strike me as an apartment boy. But then again I don't seem like a trigger happy woman." Lenni said laughing.

"Boy?" Johnny questioned. He grinned and grabbed Lenni's hand and placed it on his pants where his manhood is. "Does that feel like a boy to you?" Johnny asked her.

Lenni smiled. "Yes, yes it does. Women don't mess with little boys."

Johnny stepped out of the car and started walking to the house. Lenni leaned out the passenger window.

"Hey Johnny!" She yelled catching his attention. "You ever put my hand there again, I'll ripped your hand off. But I'll love to see you again." Lenni started writing on a piece of paper and handed it to Johnny. "Maybe next time it's there I'll keep it there." Lenni said smiling and drove off.

Johnny smirked, but then remembered Aisha. Some random chick he barely knew made him forget Aisha for a second. He put the number away and walked in, getting ready for an earful from his girlfriend.

Ok, this is my first fan-fiction. It probably sucked though


End file.
